


come and rest your bones

by queerofcups



Series: shapes and weights [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Dan wakes up with electricity running under his skin. His dream is gone like fog through anonymous fingers, but he’s still got the feeling of it settling next to his skin[a shapes and weights timestamp]





	come and rest your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks - a few months after shapes and weights. It's just smut, y'all.

Dan wakes up with electricity running under his skin. His dream is gone like fog through anonymous fingers, but he’s still got the feeling of it settling next to his skin. He doesn’t open his eyes just yet, stretches his arms long above his head and then points his toes, shaking and stretching the rest of his body awake. He’s slick between his legs, not quite wet yet. The arousal is diffused throughout his body. It’s not the fever pitch of heat, he’s just turned out, with nowhere to be and plenty of ways to take care of it.

There is the bump and clang of Phil in the kitchen, just down the hall. It's the weekend and Phil’s determined to try cooking them breakfast whenever he stays over, which is most weekends. It doesn’t matter that Dan’s the more accomplished cook. Phil’s got to get his alpha caretaking instincts out somehow and Dan would always choose this over some alpha holding on to him possessively every time they go out.

But it also means that Phil’s busy and Dan’s cute, but he’s not so cute that he can get away with interrupting Phil’s weekend hobbies because he wants to fuck. Dan thinks about that. Actually, things are so new and they’ve denied themselves each other so long that it might actually work.

But.

Dan’s spent a lot of time with the fantasy of Phil and he’s not quite ready to give him up just because he’s got the real thing.

Dan thinks about the first time he’d seen one of videos. He’d still been in uni, not even old enough to have moved out of his parents house yet. Even at 18 or 19, there were a lot of mornings when Dan woke up in this exact same state, skin buzzing, a little slick and nothing on his hands but time.

He runs a hand across his bare chest, shivering in the tingling raise of goosepimples. He’d decided to wank pretty much as soon as he’d woken up but there’s no reason to rush the process.   
He runs his hands over himself again and again, intentionally avoiding his cock. He doesn’t need it anyway. He’s still running through memories in his head of being eighteen and feeling like he’d die if he didn’t come and finding one of Phil’s videos, desperate to watch someone fuck like they didn’t hate having to deal with an omega and all the mess that came with them.

Dan won’t ever, in a million years, tell Phil that he’s 80% certain he’d fingered himself for the first time watching on of Phil’s videos, but the fact is there. It sits between them sometimes, when Phil takes his clothes off and Dan just can’t believe his luck.

His cock is half-hard, but his hole hurts a little, the way it does when he’s gotten turned on too fast and his rim feels thick and achey with the blood rushing to fatten and loosen it up. Dan arches his hips to press against the bed, just for the contact. It's not enough to do anything but tease, but it feels so good that he groans out loud and turns his head to press his face into the pillow.

The rush of Phil’s scent he gets is enough to get him hard and he licks his hand and reaches down to hold his cock. He just holds it, squeezing it a little, and keeps rocking against the bed.

He’s wet now, and rubbing his scent against the sheets. It’s fine. Phil came home--to Dan’s home--last night and made a mess of Dan and his bed. It's probably his fault Dan woke up ready for another round.

Dan plays with himself long enough that he loses track of time, alternating between squeezing his cock and rocking his hole against the bed, He could probably do anything and feel good but he wants to stick with this. He spreads his legs, and just the motion is enough to make him bite his lip to hold back a whimper.

He’s got a crate full of toys and a whole alpha in the other room, but this feels like just enough. This feels like he’s back home in his parents house, trying not to be too loud while he chases the feeling of someone touching him, someone else wanting him bad enough to make him come.

“Hi?” Phil’s voice is close enough to make Dan jump a little. He’s come through the door and is leaning over the bed a little, watching Dan.

“Hey,” Dan says, sighing and reaching up to draw Phil down, “Come here.”

Phil goes easily, leaning down to kiss Dan. Dan’s learned, in the weeks since they agreed to stop dancing around each other and just dive in to this relationship, that Phil’s a great kisser and a fast study. He kisses Dan the way he likes, a soft mouth and a lot of teeth.

They make out like that, awkwardly, for a few minutes, with Phil hovering over him and Dan rocking against the bed, cock forgotten. Phil pulls away eventually, but just to crawl into the bed and hover above Dan on his hands and knees, eyebrow arched until Dan pulls him down to lay in the cradle of Dan’s hips.

“This is probably your fault,” Dan tells him, tugging Phil closer and groaning in agreement when Phil touches him properly, one arm bracketing his head and the other running big and warm along Dan’s side.

“I was making pancakes,” Phil argues, basically speaking into Dan’s mouth, close enough that Dan can feel his smile.

“Are you hard?” Dan asks then reaches down to check before Phil can answer.

“I was watching you,” Phil tells him, and Dan finds the evidence, the shape of Phil’s cock through his horrendous emoji pajamas. “Do you want it?”

“Do I want it,” Dan asks dryly, massaging Phil’s cock with the same steady squeezes he’d been using on himself, “No, Phil, I’m just sitting here, soaking wet, legs spread because I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“Consent is important,” Phil says, brow furrowed, “We haven’t been together long enough that I can just assume--”

“Phil,” Dan says, cutting him off, “I really, genuinely appreciate your commitment to being the perfect sexual partner, I do. But I need it. Now. I don’t want it, I need your cock in me.”

“Geez,” Phil says, and pulls away so Dan can see his eyes, “Who’s the former porn star in this relationship again?”

Dan rolls his eyes and lifts his legs up to shove at the waistband of Phil’s awful pajamas with his heels. Phil helps a little, shoving them just low enough to get his cock out and presses the head against Dan’s hole.

“You always get so wet for me,” Phil murmurs, like he’s observing for himself and not Dan.

Whatever snarky thing Dan was going to say back is lost in a groan while Phil pushes into him in one long, certain stroke. Once he’s in, he stays still, because he knows that Dan needs a minute to get used to it.

Eventually, Dan will tell him that he likes the stretch and burn of being taken just a touch too fast. It hurts, and it's maybe dangerous, but it's not the only thing on a list of maybe painful, maybe risky things that Dan likes. Things he likes and hasn’t found the time to tell Phil about yet, The honeymoon period is sweet, and kind and Dan’s not tired of it yet, but eventually Phil’s going to learn he likes a lot of teeth everywhere.

“This isn’t going to take long,” Dan tells him, not feeling particularly apologetic. He’s been wanking for at least ten minutes and Phil’s cock feels too good. It’s fine. Maybe he can convince Phil to keep fucking him after he’s come, when his whole body feels spark plug bright and he might slip into mindless, devouring begging.

Right now, though, Phil is filling him up with maddening consistency. Dan never feels Phil’s old career quite as much as when they’re fucking and it's so obvious that Phil could literally do this for hours if he wanted.

Dan doesn’t want though, so he plays dirty.

He lets all the little gasps and high pitched moans he’s been holding in spill out of him, letting them unfurl into full on whimpering and pleads for more.

“God, your cock,” Dan groans, reaching up to dig his blunt nails into Phil’s shoulder, “You should always be fucking me, just fill me up and stay here, plugging me up, give you something to do.”

They haven’t talked about the way Phil goes silly for things like that, but Dan always notices, the way his knot always seems to follow whenever Dan implies that Phil’s place, or even his whole purpose, is to please Dan.

Phil’s not comes quick, his thrust slowing to a heavy, slow grind, like he’s trying to get closer to Dan, even though there’s no closer to get. Phil doesn’t knot him every time, but it's happened enough times that it feels familiar, even while it lights Dan up from the inside, making him curl up, his knees higher and higher on Phil’s sides, just to feel it a little more.

“Do it,” Dan says, “Come, on, do it for me, Phil.”

Phil thrusts in, and in, and with every outward motion he tugs on Dan’s rim and it's little shocks of intensity through Dan body and it's enough to make him come, cock jerking with orgasm and his toes curling. His chorus of curses is just quiet enough that he can hear Phil’s punched out laughs turn into groans as his thrusts into Dan a few more time, a handful more rounds of lightning strikes and then he comes too, filling Dan with warm, spreading warmth. Later, Phil will pull out and his come will drip out of Dan and if Dan’s worked up enough, just the sight might get them started all over again. Dan’s been through two heats with Phil now and just the feeling of Phil’s come dripping out of his loose hole has led to hours more of fucking.

Now, though, it's Saturday morning and they’re tied together for at least ten minutes, so they shuffle until they’re both as comfortable as they can be. Dan pets Phil’s face sleepily, smiling when Phil turns his head to press a kiss to Dan’s wrist, and lets himself fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Maroon 5's Sunday Morning


End file.
